<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by ThatFilthyAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578236">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal'>ThatFilthyAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Just gals being pals, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Public Sex, Villain Megamind, Voyeurism, this one sucks I'm warning you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind has searched all of Metro City for his favorite captive, but she's slipped past him. Upon searching for her with the observatory's telescope as a last resort, he spots Roxanne with a female friend and gets much more than he bargained for. Pre-movie, girls touching girls, Megamind touching himself, and of course voyeurism.</p>
<p>(Originally posted to LiveJournal in mid 2011.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind/his hand, Roxanne Ritchi &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxanne wasn't around.</p>
<p>This was bad. Megamind's next evil plan relied on Roxanne's capture, just like most of the the previous ones had. Him and Minion had come to the abandoned observatory to look for her the hard way. Megamind made a mental note to design a miniature trackingbot to follow her at all times with a GPS locator of her whereabouts, but for now he was without the time for such projects. He moved the telescope painfully slow, searching all over Metro City for his favorite kidnappe with no such luck. It felt like they had spent hours searching, but she just wasn't around.</p>
<p>"Just infuriating!" Megamind snarled, "Of all of the times for her to be hiding..."</p>
<p>Minion looked through another telescope on the other side of the observatory, calm as ever. "Well Sir, perhaps she's on vacation."</p>
<p>"Vay-kay-chion..." Megamind rolled the word off of his tongue awkwardly, "Pah. And this is why I am so much better than those soft-headed bundles of unspent carbohydrates." He released the grip of one hand from his telescope to gesture in the air, even though Minion wasn't looking at him. "I can stay active for days without a single problem, and I never need vay-kay-chions."</p>
<p>"A little focus, Sir..." Minion whined back. Whenever Boss became frustrated like this the rest of the day would go sour quickly.</p>
<p>"Hrmf. It's your fault anyway, you focus."</p>
<p>"MY fault?"</p>
<p>"Of cour-" Megamind paused, seeing a familiar glimpse of a person along the beach. Suddenly he was entirely distracted with adjusting the telescope for a better view. Was it-- yes! It was!</p>
<p>"Ah, we meet again." He grinned, catching a front row seat to Roxanne on a private beachfront, resting on an over-sized beach towel with another person. Female. Brown hair. Long, curly. A bit on the chubby side, but not at all unattractive in that two-piece suit with a ruffled skirt... But that also meant Roxanne was not alone, which made things only slightly more complicated. It also wouldn't help his image to kidnap them in such revealing outfits. He could hear the headlines in his head already, 'Megamind: Mega Pervert"...</p>
<p>"Did you find her, Boss?" Minion asked from the other side of the room, but Megamind didn't answer. Too many thoughts at once, and too much to consider before deciding on how to handle the situation.</p>
<p>Megamind thought. Hard. And watched. More for his own entertainment than he would ever admit. Roxanne did indeed look lovely in a two-piece. As if her hips hadn't seemed large and tempting while clothed, he was now finding it extremely hard to look away from her. What an unintentional opportunity he had stumbled upon!</p>
<p>And right after that thought, the opportunity changed completely.</p>
<p>"...Oh-" What all he could mutter as he watched the other woman remove her top as Roxanne appeared to giggle. Roxanne smiled in a way he had never seen in all of his years of kidnapping.</p>
<p>And my, those were nice, but why would the girl ever need to remove her top during a fun fay at the beach? Did she want a sunburn? He watching with extreme curiosity, awaiting Roxanne's next reactions. To his surprise, the friend began to crawl into Roxanne's lap, in which Roxanne playfully brushed a fingertip against her friend's nipple. Megamind stopped breathing. Did he just see that? Of course he did! But what? Why? Was she cheating on Metro Man? Did she secretly prefer girls? Oh, the questions...!</p>
<p>"Sir!" Minion called louder this time, slightly annoyed. Megamind jumped.</p>
<p>"Ah! Uh. Uhm. Yes. Minion, do me a favor-- I forgot the wrench in the lair. I need you to go get it." Megamind fumbled for words, hoping Minion wouldn't give him a fuss.</p>
<p>"The wrench? What do you need that fo-?"</p>
<p>"Just do it, Minion!" Megamind hissed.</p>
<p>Minion blinked in confusion and then sighed. "...Alright, I'll be back." He rolled his eyes as he turned and left. The metal observatory doors made a loud creaking slam as he exited. Megamind smirked.</p>
<p>"Alright, Temptress." Megamind grinned as he looked back into the telescope. "I'd like some answers..."</p>
<p>And answers he received. If that short amount of time, Roxanne's bikini top had been untied and discarded to a growing pile of undesired attire. His jaw dropped as he forgot to remind himself to breathe, yet again. Roxanne's friend was now playing with Roxanne's nipples... using her mouth.</p>
<p>"Aaaaaiiiieeee can't do this!" Megamind pulled away from the telescope, overwhelmed. Holy shit, that was hot. Hotter than it should have ever been. He stared back at the door that Minion had just recently left. He was alone. So that did mean that there would be no witnesses to his peeping. But did that make this right? It was hard for him to say. She WAS in public, even if it was on a private portion of the beach. She was well aware of his camerabots and brainbots constantly looking out for her, so she had to be aware of the risk she was taking. He fussed with his hands and he fought the battle within himself to either watch or leave. Although... watching wasn't going to hurt anyone. After all, if he allowed her to continue, he'd actually be doing her a favor by post-poning the capture until a later time.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, he came back to look again. Yep. Still topless, both of them. Still touching. Oh good heavens. This was bad. Bad-bad. Bad for bad. And really, he found it hard to care. Roxanne was clearly enjoying herself... he could see the faintest hint of sweat, or perhaps simply the humid sea-air, clinging to her body, highlighting her fabulous breasts and thighs nicely. Oh, and the other woman was nice, too. But she wasn't the one he had been secretly lusting after all these years. In fact, he was feeling a pinch of jealously towards the other woman. Only he was to "capture" Roxanne...</p>
<p>Roxanne threw her head back with a gasp... or possibly a moan, it was hard to tell. Her gorgeous blue eyes watched her friend work her lips and tongue against her nipples as she slowly reached a hand up and into her friend's long brown hair, tangling her fingers within the curls. Megamind distantly wondered how that even felt, for both the woman AND Roxanne.</p>
<p>Without any hesitation, her friend trailed kisses down Roxanne's bare stomach, stopping just past her belly button at the edge of her bikini bottoms. Megamind swallowed, almost forgetting to breathe yet again. His suit had become incredibly uncomfortable in such a short amount of time. Without pulling away from the view, he brought his hands to his waist to unfasten his belt and free his strained erection from it's confines. He swore to himself that it was only to relieve the pressure beneath the tight materials of his suit, but as he watched the woman pull Roxanne's bikini bottoms half-way down Roxanne's full soft thighs, he betrayed himself and palmed at his aching length. 'Only for a moment.' He thought. He wasn't going to get off on this, he just needed to shut his body up before his situation got out of hand.</p>
<p>And that excuse was lost the moment Roxanne's friend leaned in between Roxanne's legs and spread her open with her slender fingers, causing Roxanne to buck her hips at the rush of cool air.</p>
<p>Evil plans? What evil plans?</p>
<p>And in her friend dove, face-first. Roxanne's grip in her friend's hair was now tugging and occasionally combing through the long locks, Roxanne's mouth hanging open as she panted out words to her partner. Her eyes closed as she laid flat on her back, allowing her other hand to grip tightly in the towel below them. Megamind could see everything about Roxanne, thanks to her frisky friend. She had looked so wet, so warm... More-so than he had ever pictured.</p>
<p>"Hff..." He closed his eyes as he forced back a moan, his free hand stroking and pulling with everything he had. He was going to just go ahead and get this over with before Minion could return-- though he seriously wished he could feel this forever.</p>
<p>As his eyes opened again, he watched as Roxanne's hips rolled into her friends' eager mouth, Roxanne's head thrown back and either moaning or screaming. Possibly both. Who knew. Who cared. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen by accident and like hell would he miss the chance to indulge in it. As Roxanne's friend worked on her, he worked on himself even harder. He began to time his own strokes and pulls with the bucking motions of Roxanne's hips, feeling similar pleasure as hers without her even aware... he rationalized with himself that it was evil to abuse her pleasure like he was, and continued forth. Beads of pre-cum coated his leather-clad fingers and smoothed over his aching cock, mimicking the wetness he saw within Roxanne. Oh, what he would give to take her himself at this very moment.</p>
<p>And just as fast as the though flashed through his mind, he saw Roxanne's mouth open and yell out something unreadable, her hips bucking wildly to rub her swollen clit against her friend's flicking tongue. Her back arched and pushed her bare breasts high into the air, putting her entirety on excellent display for her friend-- and for him-- as she came. Megamind pumped his hand roughly a few times, forcing himself over the edge with her, breathlessly choking out his own incoherence as his seed shot many feet in front of him and painted the metal floor with a streak of milky white. "Nnghh...! Ahh-!" His grit his teeth together as he throbbed in his own hand, holding himself tightly as if it were bound to fall off if he were to let go. His eyes cracked open yet again to check on Roxanne, who had just collapsed flat on her back once again, panting heavily as her friend pulled back and licked her lips in approval. Megamind fought to catch his breath and recompose himself. Pulling away from the telescope he caught the rest of his cum dripping from his fingertips and stuck his gloved fingers into his mouth, cleaning them swiftly and without a second thought. It never really bothered him to clean up that way-- in fact, he had to admit, he tasted pretty damn nice. As soon as that was taken care of, he was quickly forcing himself back into his pants and zipping them back up with a small grunt. A breathless smirk painted his face as he felt oddly proud of himself.</p>
<p>"Mmm... Temptress." He breathed, peeking back in on his captive one last time before pointing the telescope into a random direction. "And just for that, I am going to install a micro-camera on that trackingbot." He laughed to himself as he re-adjusted his belt and fluffed his cape behind him. He turned for the door, ready to contact Minion with his watch and call off the day's plans. He now had better ones to look forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>